Lovers Whisper
by SamuraiFlash344
Summary: Flash discovers he likes Wonder Woman. He finds it strange but he likes it. It gets even stranger when future Bart Allen travels from the future to send Wally West an important message. WonderFlash! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This takes place in the Justice League War universe.(I think its new 52?) All the same characters but, instead of Cyborg its ...he joined the Titans. Oh and Bats Flash Super man and Gl knew each other before this. Except GL only knew Flash.

Hawkgirl is part of the justice league,but is just a member not a founder.

I did this because i like odd pairings. Mainly flash x ANY FEMALE. btw I don't like BMWW or SMWW just FWW...in the future i might do a KFxWG (Kid FlashxWondergirl)

Summary:When Diana falls for Flash. It gets hard for her to handle missions without being worried about him. With the help of the team, she might be able to get over him or fall into his own arms. (That sounded so cheesy)

Romance,Humor,Drama,and Hurt/Comfort.

+++€€€###%%%^^^_[[[]]]!?

Diana loved Flash or Barry, as she just learned his name yesterday.

She didn't know how it happened but,it did.

The attraction probably started around the first time she seen him almost get hurt. The Super 7 (which was the name of them until they create a more suitable name),excluding Shazam,were helping Flash fight off Gorilla Grodd,were he was going to wreck havoc all over Central just to get to Flash so he blow him up along with Central(with the bomb he somehow keeps in the pocket of his ass).Grodd used one of his homemade plasma gun to attempt to shoot down the flying founders while he used his left hand to set out frag grenades at Flash and Batman, which they would either hop over or throw them on the other safer end of the street.

As he was trying to sweep up the maniacal gorilla by his feet, Superman noticed there were too many civilians around the proximity. So he called out to his teammates that he was going to take this fight somewhere else and he told them to follow him. He then advanced to lifting Grodd up by his feet proceeded to take him to a more spacious spot and way less civilians. As he was flying, Batman climbed on Flash's back and he began to run.( he objected at first but realized it was the quickest way.)

Grodd started roaring at him to let himself go,while struggling to get free. Superman would only growl and shake him roughly to quit doing so. Twenty minutes. It took him twenty minutes to get the intelligent gorilla to their destination. The Grand Canyon. Superman tightened his hands on Grodd's hands while balancing and lifting Grodd and throwing him straight to the ground. He thought he would be able to regain his composure so he could destroy the being who threw him,but was only met with a mace to the face,followed by a green boxing glove to the mid section which knocked the wind out of him. Noticing him in his shocked state,Batman threw a couple smoke bombs at him. Upon being blinded, Grodd roared throwing his arms randomly,trying to find a way out of the smoke,but only found himself being kicked in the face. He screamed at them. He called them vial,humidor sacks and every other synonym for disgusting he could think of.

Grodd raised his left arm and the bomb his his ass(cause they have pockets there apparently) and tapped it a few times. He smiled evilly when the bomb announced its time till detonation.

"30 seconds until detonation. "A feminine voice announced.

The Super 7's eyes widened. Grodd threw the bomb over a cliff and Flash saw the opportunity to jump over the cliff and grab the bomb. Once he had ahold of the explosive, Flash started tearing every wire trying to stop the countdown. He laughed happily when the bomb said Detonation at desistance and then he stopped laughing when he realized how close he was to the

Colorado River.

Wally's god father is Bats I hope he won't murder Grodd for this, Flash thought sadly.

He closed his eyes waiting for impact, but it never came. He looked up to see Wonder Woman and Superman carrying him by his arms disapproving looks on their face. Well, Superman face was disapproving, Wonder Woman's was just furious, just like the time Green Lantern accidentally kicked a puppy while hiding from the government in an Woman tackled him and kept her sword by his neck. She yelled at him. If you EVER kick this poor,defenseless creature again I WILL SLAY YOU. Ever since then,Hal stuck to flying.

I hope she doesn't slay me, Barry thought.

Once they're feet hit the grounds, Diana's sword promptly went inches from his neck.

"I should SLAY you!" She glared at him.

He didn't even get time to see Green Lantern and Hawkgirl flying in the air with a green safe surrounding Grodd in tow.

"W-why?" The sword was dangerously close to his neck. He felt the sweat drop from his face.

"You were going to KILL yourself for a bomb that wouldn't kill civilians!" The sword was 2 inches from his neck.

She was right. Grodd threw the bomb into the Grand Canyon ,which was not occupied by civilians.

Flash was saved by Superman when he started whispering to her something about his nephew. Just then,Green Lantern and Hawkgirl came back,GL was holding his cheek which was covered by a mace bruise.

"Grodd threw me back,I didn't know were my hand landed!"

"Sure you didn't ." Shayera crossed her arms around her chest.

When Superman left the Amazonian and the Speedster to see what happened with Lantern and Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman leaned into Flash and whispered.

"If you do anything that stupid again, I will shove my sword in your eye." He nodded frantically.

She turned around started walking over to Batman,but stopped to look back with a worried expression. She continued to walk to Batman who was analyzing the bomb Grodd had thrown.

"I think she likes you."

"No, she doesn't Hal."

Green Lantern chuckled,which scared Flash because Hal only chuckled when he was serious.

"Yea,I think she does." Hal chuckled again. It was like he was trying to make him shit himself.

"Quit laughing at your own statement!"

"Whatever man, I'm coming over Wally to save me the Tortilla chips." He said as he started flying away.

"Cya later then." Flash waved him off. Flash walked to where the rest of the leaguers were. He heard something about Gorilla and desistance,but he couldn't hear it because of the thought Hal put in his head.

"Does she like me?"

Diana turned around towards him and gave him a sweet smile then an deadly glare while giving him the 'I'm watching you' hand signs.

"I sure hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay instead of the watchtower they start off at mount justice because they don't have that many people yet. And I'm definitely going to be doing a DonnaxWally fic.

New-Chapter 2

The next day:

Barry was pacin around his living room in his central city apartment. He was still thinking about Hal kept pestering about yesterday.

"I think she likes you."

Could it be true. Did she like him. Did Wonder Woman like Flash. Did Diana Prince like Barry Allen. Did - Barry's thoughts were interrupted when Wally opened the door to their central city home with Dick and Roy in tow.

"You okay Uncle Barry?" Wally asked with worry in his voice. Barry adopted Wally when he was only Seven years old. He just came to Keystone city orphanage to donate a couple of he got from the toy store and that's when he seen a little red head boy in the corner all alone, sulking. Just by looking at him he could already see a lot of himself in the boy. So he walked over to the boy and asked for his name and he answered with Wally and well, the rest is history.

"Yea I'm fine kid." Barry smiled and ruffled his red hair. "Where are you guys coming from?"

"The movies." Dick grinned. " It was okay, the Avengers i mean. The best character was Black Widow though. She can beat up any one of the Avengers, including

Hawkeye."

Roy felt his eye twitch when he said "including Hawkeye". "No way chump. Hawkeye and Black Widow are equals at fighting. Hawkeye could murder any one of them if he wanted to." Roy was about to start a rant. "Hawkeye is an are the best marksman in the world. If Black Widow had been 4 football fields away he still would have got him." He continued."Beside who thinks a black widow can kill a FREAKIN hawk, I know I don't."

" You know you could have ended this argument if you invited Donna and Garth." Wally told the both of them. To bad they didn't.

"Well did you want to be interrupted any time an action scene came on or hear complaints any time there's a water scene Wally? Huh Wally, HUH?" Roy questioned.

Wally only shrugged." I guess it would've been more fun." He muttered . Roy and Dick smirked a knowing smirk simultaneously. Wally raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"We know about your little crush Walls," Dick started,"and we know your not gay so it's not Garth." Roy ended the sentence.

Wally felt heat come to his cheeks before rolling his eyes.

"So I take it was okay?" Barry asked, noting in his mind to ask his adopted son about his crush on a Donna later, But for now, he has his own little problem with an Amazon. He was thinking the teens could help him with his problem.

"Satisfactory." They all answered in unison.

"Listen boys, he hesitated. Should he really ask teens about his love life? Probably not. " HalsaidhethinkswonderwomanlikesmeandIkindabielevedhimbecausehechuckledandwhenhechucklesheserious,anywayshekeptgivingmeworriedglancesandithinkilikeherto!" Barry exclaimed in super speed that only Wally understood. Dick and Roy could only understand so much.

Wally's jaw dropped to the ground out of shock. He always knew his uncle had a tiny crush on her, He never voiced it though. Wally just could sense it.

"What?" Roy and Dick asked, they didn't hear a word he said. They can understand Wally but Barry just talks way to fast.

"He thinks WW likes him."

Dicks jaw also dropped while Roy looked confused.

"Oh...you know she's a virgin right?" Roy told them. They seemed beyond shocked. That was the weirdest statement they have ever hear Roy say and they known him ever since he was 10. If only Donna and Garth were here.

"Where the fuck did that come from?!" Wally questioned or rather exclaimed.. Barry wanted to warn the red head about his language but,just like Dick,had his jaw on the ground. Barry,still weirded out by what Roy said, was also a little relieved. Why did he feel relieved? He didn't know.

"Yea Roy? Where the hell did that come from?" Dick asked in a more calmer form.

Roy shrugged and started walking to Wally's room with the other two trailing right behind him.

'Im guess I got to call Ollie and ask him where he's getting this information' Barry thought.

Meanwhile in Wally's room:

"I hear Donna's a virgin." Roy grinned.

"WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THIS INFORMATION!"

+++€€€###%%%^^^_[[[]]]!?

In the watchtower:

"So I was at this club last week right? And there was this girl, Ashley or somethin. Anyway, she was drunk off her ass and she pulled me on the dance floor to this song. What was it called... Ooh ahh ahh Body Party by this Ciara chick. Anyway towards the end of the song she stripped down completely naked and was running all around the place yelling"screw clothes""!Hal laughed as he told Barry his club story. He had one every two weeks, which was funny because he goes clubbing once a month, and they never got old.

They all sat in the debriefing room, excluding Diana, who is in the shower and Shayera,who is probably in her room or flying around Happy Harbor. Batman was on the computer (as always), and the rest were just enjoying the silence, or in Hal's case, telling club stories. Aquaman seemed to be enjoying them.

The peace was interrupted by a bang coming from the shower room . The founding five stood up and thought about going in there to see what was wrong. The problem came to them though but, then again, it wasn't really a problem.

"Do any of you know where the towels are at?" Diana asked a bit embarassed. She was fully naked before 5 men asking for towels. Well you see that everyday.

Her left hand was trying cover her under areas,which was successful , while her other hand and arm were trying to cover her breast,which was unsuccessful.

Bruce's eyes widened, but quickly turned back to the monitor scream were he was desperately trying to get that image out his mind. Unsuccessful. Clark's eyes widened also when he seen her. He quickly looked to the ground with a huge blush in his face. Arthur's eyes,like the rest of them, were wide before he covered his eyes with his hand.

'I have a wife! I can't look!' Arthur scolded himself in his mind.

Hal's face remained shocked and he kept staring. He couldn't stop. It was like they're was a magnet made for Hal Jordan. Barry didn't make a face, to which he had a massive nose bleed and fell on the couch,then with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"For Herra's sake," Diana was blushing as red as Flashes costume, "Well!"

"Three halls down, first two cabinets on your left." Bruce had the courage to finally speak.

Diana nodded and started walking and sent Barry a quick glance over her shoulder and continued to walk.

"Man, you are soo lucky she's into you!" Hal exclaimed to Barry, who finally regained his composure,but still had blood running down his nose.

"Wait a second, Diana likes you?" Clark asked the blonde speedster. It's not like he liked her. At first it was just a school yard crush but he's moved on. Besides he started dating the feisty Lois Lane, so he was just curious is all.

" .I dont know! It's confusing ! Hal said she does and I kinda do too." Barry didn't know. It was all fucking Hals fault for putting the thought in his head.

Maybe he should take care of those thoughts.

He was going to ask Diana out, but how?


	3. Chapter 3

New- chapter3

This chapter gets a little kinky , but nothing sexual...yet.

+++€€€###%%%^^^_[[[]]]!?

Everyone was still shocked by the event they had just witnessed,but some knew how to hide it(batman).

Hal was still staring at the spot Diana was standing,looking lovey dovey. That was was one of the most...hottest experience he had every seen in his life. He wished it happened again. This was definitely going in his book of "best stories ever!"

Clark was looking at the floor still with the same blush in his face. Superman, The Man of Steel feared that if he looked up during the event, he would get sent to another dimension where he's trapped in a room full of kryptonite( Walls included). So he was at peace with looking down with his eyes closed thinking about happy thoughts such as: Lois Lane, Martha Kent's cooking and ponies.

Arthur's face was blank as if he was staring into space. Maybe it was a dream,yea a bad, but good dream, instead of Mera ,it was Diana. So he decided that he was not going to tell Mera about that dream. No one shall never tell Mera about that.

Bruce didn't seem to be showing any emotion or thought about what had just happened. His only thought was the image of Diana. He tried not to think about this to much.

Barry was aroused and had nosebleed. Nothing more to say there. He's pretty sure once he gets to know her, he'll be in love.

They all stayed like that for a good twenty minutes before Diana came again, wearing a white tee and a pair of blue jeans with no shoes or socks.

"Are you alright?" Diana asked to all of them. It took them a moment to register her words and the fact she was just standing there. When they finally did they all jumped in shock(excluding batman who is still looking at the monitor). Hal and Barry seems to like what she wearing.

"Hey, uh, Princess? Where did you get the clothes at because you look H-O-T in them!" Hal exclaimed flirtatiously. Diana raised and eyebrow at him but, grinned a little when a Barry punched and glared at him. She hoped it was out of jealously.

"OW.. What the hell!" Hal pouted, holding his newly bruised arm.

Diana grinned a little wider. " I got it at the store...Target? I think."

"I thought surface dwellers stores sell shoes." It sounded like a statement but, Arthur made it sound like more of a question.

"Well, they do but, I was just content on wearing my combat boots, but it has come to my understanding that to blend in around here I must wear foot wear other than combat. And I didn't have any time to buy any and I was wondering," she paused for a moment, hoping (he) would say yes," if any of you would help me pick out any to wear?"

Hal stood up instantly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She tensed a bit, not wanting to go with the Green Lantern, but if she must...

"No you can't." Batman said to him in his unemotional self voice

"And why the hell not! I'm not going to be bossed around by this human bat-" Hal was interrupted by a huge sigh that came from the big blue.

"Let him finish, Lantern." He was rubbing his temples with eyes closed. Hal really knew how to get on people's bad side real quick.

"As I was saying," Batman grump he'd ," you cant because your city is under attack by Star Saphire." Batman said in monotone. Hal's eyes widened and he took of to the teleporter.

"Green Lantern A05" The robotic feminine voice announced. ( if u watch young justice u know how she sounds). Flash felt bad for him. It must be tough fighting your once before ,girlfriend. Too bad nobody had a clue.( again excluding batman). Nobody seemed to question it though.

"Superman, Aquaman I want you two to help him. Make sure he doesn't do anything he will regret later." The Man of Steel and The King of the Ocean nodded, running and flying towards the teleporter.

"Superman, A01, Aquaman, A06." She announced again. Batman stood up and continued himself toward the teleporter, not forgetting the two behind him.

"Yo, Bats?" The speedster questioned." Anything you need us to do?" He asked gesturing to Diana and himself.

"No, maybe you could help her pick out some new shoes." Barry could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He was relieved that she didn't go with Hal, he would flirt with her the whole way there, and it might make her change her mind about him. So he smirked back at him silently thanked him.

She managed to keep her cool on the outside when Batman told her and Barry could go. But on the inside she was jumping around, shouting out "yes" and "hell yes" every, acting so different from Wonder Woman. She would never admit it, but she liked the feeling. Jesus, Donna is already making her think girly things.

When they heard they're Bat based friends departure, Diana's smile went wider and so did Barry's. He turned around in a Flash.

"Let's go get those shoes."

+++€€€###%%%^^^_[[[]]]!?

I took fifteen minutes to get 4 pairs of shoes,which wasn't really bad for shoe shopping, but for Barry it seemed like three hours had passed by. It might have seemed long for him but, he had a lot of fun. They told jokes, laughed at them and they're hands stood still on top of one another while trying to reach for a pair of shoes she wanted and he helped her put some shoes on which he found embarrassing.

Barry was a guy that had a thing for everything below the waist, his favorite were legs. So when he helped her put shoes on, he'd seen her well toned thighs and legs and feet. So he'd felt blood run down his nose before he'd realize it. Diana called his name in worry, wondering where the nosebleed came from. He turned toward her, but his eyes promptly went down, staring at her fantastic legs yet again. She looked down, following his eyes, her eyes widened slightly of what he was looking at , but a smirk then plastered on her face.

"You have a thing for.." Her hands gesturing from her waist all the way to her feet. He looked at her embarrassed and nodded, no need to blush he had a nosebleed. This was making him feel uncomfortable, he would much rather be at home watching old rerun episodes of looney toons with his fourteen year old nephew.

"It's okay Barry, I wont judge." She put a firm hand on his shoulders and let it linger. Barry either didn't notice it or he was trying to ignore it. Most likely the second one but, he was having much trouble ignoring it.

He nodded and thanked her with a warm smile. She retuned the gesture and put the shoes she was getting in the shopping bag. They sat there looking into each others eyes for what seemed like 3 hours, but was only for about 30 seconds. Then, a teenage boy(who worked at the store) popped his head around the corner of the aisles, looking for someone to help before his manager fires him for slacking, noticed the two and apparently didn't understand that they were having a moment. He walked over to them, ignoring the fact that they were still looking into one another's eyes.

"Would you guys like some help?" He looked about seventeen but, his voice sounded like he was going through puberty again.

They both shook out of their daze and were looking at the boy with questioned look on their faces.

"You want any help?" He asked with the tinniest piece of irritation. If they ask again...

"Oh,uh no. Thanks though mmm," Barry stopped to read the kids name tag, "Wade." Wade smiled and nodded leaving the two alone in an aisle once again.

Their was silence after that. Not really awkward but, sorta awkward. It was just peaceful, if you can call a shoe store peaceful.

"You ready to checkout?" He asked looking at her embarrassed once again. If every other day is going to be this embarrassing, he wouldn't know what to do.

Diana nodded "yes" but started smirking again,"you can let go of my foot now Barry." She giggled when Barry noticed it and was having a sun party on his cheeks.

+++€€€###%%%^^^_[[[]]]!?

Like it? Hate it? Reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Lovers Whisper-4

The day started out slow. Slower than usual for Barry. He woke Wally and himself for they're six o'clock morning run around the world( six laps). They put on a red and yellow bandana(Wally) with skin tight ninja like outfits on, with friction less boots. Once done changing, they ate out half of their fridge and busted out the front door, but Barry came back to close and lock the door.

Once done running they simultaneously fell asleep on their couch watching old looney toons episodes. Barry jolted upright, panicking, he had a meeting with the team at seven, it was 6:45. Crap, they slept for almost ten hours. Normally, speedsters need three hours of sleep, the other seven were for only when you need to heal. So during his run he and Wally must have made a minor injury.

He jumped up and ran to his room and did regular morning rituals, even though it was evening time. He grabbed one of his Flash rings out of his drawer and spun into it. He jogged to the living room and ate his fridge clean once again. Well,he sighed, guess I gotta go shopping soon. He started to wake up Wally but, he was off the couch. Probably using the bathroom or something. Barry sat down on the couch, deciding to wait for his nephew. He knew he wouldn't take long because they both have the same impatient and patient pattern, which was a huge relief.

He heard the door to the red heads room open and he instantly stood. Wally walked out and was mumbling something about his dream of "World domination. I shall rule the world as king and uh, someone else as queen." Wally blushed at the thought of who he was thinking of as his queen or, more or less, who he wants.

"Talking to yourself again kid?" Barry laughed when Wally flinched and jumped back five feet away. Wally looked up panicked, very little in the shape to fight anyone after that dream he had. He had to admit it though, it was a very good dream, for him at least.

"Flash...Uncle Barry!"Wally exclaimed a little scared that he heard about his dream. Barry chuckled and ruffled his nephews red hair. He was going ask him if he wanted to come to the mountain, but he had another question to ask first.

"What was dream about kid?" He raised an eyebrow at the younger speedster, trying his best not to laugh his ass off as he stiffened and his eyes popped.

"Y-y-you d-dont need to k-know!" Wally stuttered. He only ever stutters when he's either nervous or sick, and Barry hasn't seem him coughing once since he was 10. So he decided to press on.

"So you were king eh, who was your quee-"

Barry didn't even get to finish his questions because the red head took off, leaving wind push against him. He started laughing and even fell on one knee. He was definitely going to talk to his nephew about his crush on Donna. He was about to go and chase him when he heard a knock on the door. He ran to the door looking through the peephole to see if the person or person(s) were robbers or something. (If they were they would go all FLASH and KID FLASH on them). He smiled once he noticed it was Hal.

"Hey bud, what's up." Barry asked him casually.

"Nothin much, we have a meeting in ten minutes. There's a zeta beam around the corner so we can take that. Oh, and where's Wally?" He stepped inside looking for him.

"He's probably in the living room. Why?"

Hal took his lantern ring out of his pocket and inserted it on his finger, right when the door closed and started walking towards the living room.

"He took my," he paused his dark voice," tortilla chips!" And with that he walked into the living room. You could still hear their interactions though.

"Ah, Uncle Hal, what pleasant surprise is this?"

"You know exactly what this is Wally. You know what you took from me!"

"Oh, little old me, what could i ever have done to get on your bad side?"

"Where are my tortilla chips Wally?!"

"Oh, in the deep pit I call, my stomach!"

"AHH"

It was like a light show of green. You could hear objects crashing and the mini tornadoes starting.

It took a while but, Wally walked out of that room victorious, eating more tortilla chips. He was about to ask him what the hell happened to him but he heard Batman's voice in his communicator ringing.

"Flash, we have a problem."

"What's up Bats?" He sounded serious. Well more serious than usual, which is almost impossible. Maybe. His eyes widened when it was Bats turn to speak. It was like Flash was trapped in a small box with nowhere to go(claustrophobia all speedsters have it.)

"Theres another speedster here and he says that you're his uncle."

+++€€€###%%%^^^_[[[]]]!?

Very short chapter, sorry. I just needed to get a walkthrough on the next chapter which features...BART. And i\I didn't want give Bart his canon backstory , so here is MINE.


	5. Chapter 5

Lovers whisper-5

+++€€€###%%%^^^_[[[]]]!?

When Barry got the urgent call from Batman he grabbed a defeated Hal from his living room-while ignoring the victory wails that were coming from Wally- and dragged him to the zeta, ignoring the looks people were giving him. Barry Allen didn't like much attention, no that was Flash. When the feminine zeta voice announced their names Barry braced for impact. (Just to be safe of course).

"Flash A04, Green Lantern A05." Hal-finally regaining his composure, was muttering to himself ways to get Wally back for eating HIS tortilla chips- walked until he crashed into an unidentified object. He groaned in pained turning to glare at Flash laughing matter.

"Flash, Green Lantern," Batman greeted,"I would say that your late but we had... Other matters to attend to." Flash raised his eyebrow and GL started floating. "Annnnnd," he sang, "What is that?"

Just then. A white and blue blur passed by them. He skidded in front of Flash, nearly crashing into him. Flash studied him, he was wearing a white swear with an old pair of blue jeans and...frictionless boots only Flash has made.

"Wally! Thank god its you!I was kidnapped by this fake Justice League! Look!" He yelled, pointing towards Wonder Woman and Batman, "Does that look like Dick and Donna?"

At the mention of their said protégés, Wonder Woman's and Batman eyes widened but they still remained silent.

"And, I don't see Garth or Kyle and Where the HELL is Roy?"

The kid was panicking and Barry knew that. He put a gentle hand on his shoulder and shook it slightly. He used his other hand to ruffle his hair mildly, just like he does to Wally when he has a flashback of his father or when he just needs to vent.

"Hey, hey kid, Its okay." He gave him a small smile.

"I know." He stared at him for a bit," Wally you don't sound like yourself. You sound sick. Should I get Donna?"

The kid sounded exasperated, for reasons he didn't know why. But that wasn't on his mind. How did he know Wally and Donna?

"Wait a minute." He raised eyebrow at him, " I'm not Wally." He stated making random glances toward Diana. He cant help it. She is super super gorgeous.

"What your not! Why are you in his costume them!?" He took a moment to study his costume, making his eyes grow wide.

"Your costumes brighter! Wait so your not married to Donna, Dick isn't your best friend and your costumes brighter."

Barry remained dead panned. _So Wally marries Donna huh._ He internally smiled.

Bart's face light up and he beamed towards Flash.

"Uncle Barry!" He lunged toward Barry and hugged him. Barry, now surprised that this kid knew his name, was even more surprised he called him "uncle".

"Wha-"

"Come on Uncle Barry! It's me Bart! Your second adopted kid, ring a bell?" He could tell by the exasperated look Barry was giving, that he still needed to understand. "Wally's little brother? Wait a second!" He turned around to look at the other members, "What is the date today?"

"March fourth, 2014" Batman's usual dead panned voiced echoed around the huge watchtower.

"Shit," he hissed to himself,"2 days back"

There was a long silence after that and all the leaguers-excluding hawkgirl and shazam-who was on vacation- all looked at him as if he held the cure to cancer. Hal,being Hal, decided to break the silence.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!"

"The future, apparently. I was just trying to send Wally a very important message but I went back to far." Bart told them, bowing his head down with sad eyes. Barry wanted to ask what the message was but, of course...

"What is your name again?" Hal would annoy the hell out of anyone related to Barry.

"Oh, I'm Bart a Allen," he winked at Flash,"but you can call me..." He paused again to flex his left bicep, "Kid Flash!"

The other leaguers had confusion written all over they're faces but Barry's was pale. Two kids! Two Kid Flash's! Two kids with super speed! That reminded him...

" Howdoyouevenhavesuperspeed?!" Barry asked in super speed. You could practically hear Bart's grin.

"Well, Uncle Barry you shouldn't bring your kids to work anymore."

Before they could start a chat in they're language Batman spoke up.

"How old are you? The way you state your sentences sound like your in your sixties."

"So you caught it!" Bart clapped, "My mental life is currently 66 years old!" He laughed at the looks on their faces.

"How old are you?" Was Diana's question.

"Well I'm supposed to be 16 but it seems like the cosmic treadmill de aged me, so now I'm 9 again."

"Well this should be fun." Hal.

+++€€€###%%%^^^_[[[]]]!?

I JUST HAD TO UPDATE!:)


	6. Chapter 6

Lovers Whisper-6

+++€€€###%%%^^^_[[[]]]!?

It has been 2 months since Bart time travelled through the future( and in the process de aging himself). He and Wally got along very well, like creepishly well(not a word). They both trained together, laughed together, helped each other and most importantly loved each other, like brothers should, despite the blood. The only time they got mad at each other was during a 'Flash Family' mission and one of them got hurt and Barry had to go all 'mother Flash' mode.

Right know the two speedsters were watching cartoons in the living room. Just because they're mentally in their sixties and seventies doesn't mean they're still not kids, again, despite Wally's age. Barry was contemplating wether he should ask Diana out tonight or just wimp out and watch T.V with his kids.

Option 2 sounds the best, Barry thought.

So when he heard Bart quoting, "IdinkIsawapuddycat!"(looney tunes reference!) He grabbed the remote and hopped over the couch and started watching Tweety Bird beat up Sylvester with random nouns.

+++€€€###%%%^^^_[[[]]]!?

Robin walked out of the bat mobile, disappointed and angry at himself for letting Killer Croc get away. There's a rumor that Croc and Bane have started an 'alliance' but we all know one is going to back stab the other, anyway, Croc stole Venom from Gotham City "chemical department" and the police called Batman to get it back but Robin came too, as always. They failed and Robin was pissed. On the way home they both were silent, well Batman was. In Robins head he was yelling at himself like he had just gone mentally insane and he didn't like that feeling. When they exited the car, Batman only told him six words.

"Take your missions more seriously, Robin."

Who knew those words could be so effective to Dick. Who knew that day would start a new era for Dick.

+++€€€###%%%^^^_[[[]]]!?

Flash walked into mount justice with, this time, two Kid Flash's in tow.(The only way you could tell the difference was height, hair and eye color.) Today was a mentor, protégé meeting and Barry was blackmailed into making them go or else they would photo shop him into a pink bunny suit. So when the zeta announced they're arrival, everyone in the mountain turned to them.

"Recognized: Flash, A04, Recognized: Kid Flash, B03, Recognized: Kid Flash 2, C01."

"HaHa, Kid Flash TWO!" Wally teased Bart whose face reddened.

"Hardy har har." Bart grumbled.

"There's two of you now?"

The young Flash's turned around to see the other protégés giving them an eyebrow. Well, Speedy, Wondergirl and Aqualad were and Robin was shaking his head and finger while making "tsk tsk tsk" sounds come out of his mouth.

" I didn't know you guys didn't know!" Wally held up his hands in surrender, for no reason. They were still shaking his head at them.

"Well uh, this is..." Wally looked down towards Bart, asking him if it was okay to say. Bart nodded in agreement. "This is my little brother," he paused to smile," Bart aka Kid Flash TWO!" Wally burst out laughing, even falling on the floor leaving the mentors and protégés look at him strange, besides a Bart who gave him the cut-your-throat sign, which made him laugh harder. Eventually, Robin was actually thinking it over and soon found himself laughing on the ground with Wally. Then came Garth and Roy, with Donna standing over them, frowning. Boys she thought.

When they finally regained they're composure, they listened to what Batman had to say. In apology, Wally ruffled Bart's hair basically asking him for forgiveness, which he accepted but was still planning to get his revenge.

Barry could only get 10 percent of what Batman was because his eyes were on Diana. A very Beautiful woman that he is in love with. Yes, Barry was in love with her and he will ask her out tonight, maybe. He might have been staring at her for too long because she could feel his eyes on her. When she turned around she found herself blushing. She had always had people looking at her in some sort of way, wether its out of shock, amazement or just plain perverted but she never had eyes on her like that before. They were so loving and full of compassion she couldn't help but look away but she had a smile on her face. Barry must have noticed what he did because he got an elbow from Green Lantern.

"Two questions. Why aren't you or your kids in costume and why were you ogling Diana?" He whispered toward him.

"I wasn't ogling her Hal!" He hissed back.

"Dude, I do it all the time it's ok!"

"Flash, Green Lantern," Batman growled, "would you like to share?"

Hal tried to whisper at him but is came out as a loud statement.

"You should just go ahead and ask her to marry you!"

Barry could feel all eyes on him and he felt extremely uncomfortable, so he did what he does best in situation like such.

He ran.

He felt his legs carry him to his room to grabs a Flash ring and put it on. After he put the outfit back in he bolted out of the mountain.

"Recognize:Flash, A04."

"I guess thats our que." Wally muttered and Bart nodding. When they felt everyone's eyes on them, they both got extremely nervous. They felt as if they were being interrogated. So they both sunk to the ground frustrated.

"Quit looking at me!" Wally growled. They young ones and Hal looked away knowing speedsters don't like much attention, unless they're taunting.

"You might want to look away." Hal recommended. "Speedsters don't like much attention." The 4 founders couldn't process this it seemed like and it made them more angry.

"Turn Around!" Bart growled. He was pretty sure if Robin hadn't saved them with a smoke bomb all hell would have been let loose.

"Thanks." Wally muttered, panting heavily.

"Are you ok?" Donna asked gently making Wally look deep into her beautiful deep blue orbs.

Not now West!

"Yqea, I'm fine." He assured her. He put his hand on Bart's back patting it softly.

"You okay?" Bart nodded in response. He was about to answer when he heard,

"Recognize:Flash A04."

"Forgot something!" He called, running over to where Wally and Bart were. He threw them over his shoulders and before anyone could say anything, the Flash family was gone.

+++€€€###%%%^^^_[[[]]]!?


	7. Chapter 7

After he dropped the boys home he explained to them the reason he ran, which caused Bart to giggle uncontrollably. He told Wally he was in charge of dinner and ran back to the mountain. When he ran through the zeta, he ignored the machine announce his name and he quickly ran towards Diana's room.

He knocked on the door and waited and waited. When the Amazonian beauty opened the door he let all of his feeling out.

"DianaIloveyousoverymuchyourtheonlywomanieverbeeninlovewithand-" Barry was cut off when Diana crushed he lips against his and she dragged him in to her room.

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

+++€€€###%%%^^^_[[[]]]!?

This chapter is the quickest and the last chapter...sorry its so short. Hope you liked the story!


End file.
